Bitten (Revised)
by xxXKiba-KunXxx
Summary: When Naruto and his brother, Denai are attacked by a werewolf and brought back to his village, they are forced to become Kiba and Sasuke's mates. Contains Yaoi and Mpreg. Pairings are Sasu/Naru and Kiba/OC (Denai)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to revise this...again**

**I went back and corrected a few mistakes, as well as combined some of the chapters to make them longer**

**tell me what you think**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and his brother, Denai, walked to their house, deep in the woods, far away from the now chaotic village of Konoha. It was an hour from curfew and already people were screaming and running, trying to get home, and away from the dangers that are "werewolves".

_'Werewolves...how ridiculous. Seriously, I live in a village full of idiots,'_ Thought Naruto. '_I mean, the people of this village will believe in anything. Just because some people were found horribly mangled in the woods does not mean werewolves attacked them. It could have just been regular wolves. I mean, They actually exist. I cant believe I get pushed around by these jerks.' _

_"_Can you believe these people? Scared of some imaginary dog monster." Naruto said. "I mean, come on, I can see if they were talking about demons. Now they definitely exist. We should know, being half demons ourselves, right Denai?"

"...Huh?" Denai replied, obviously not listening to Naruto's latest rant about how stupid the villagers are. "Did you say something?"

It was the same thing, everyday. Naruto would rant about the villagers to Denai, who only pretended to listen, not interested in hearing the same thing every time. Stupid villagers this, stupid villagers that. Ugh, honestly, does the blonde even have an off button?

"You weren't even listening to me!" Naruto yelled angrily. "What does it take to get you to listen once in a while?!"

"Why do you expect me to listen to the same words that come out of your mouth everyday?" asked Denai.

"I expect you to listen be cause your my brother!" said Naruto.

"...Ugh, the brother card...fine, I'm listening. What do you want to tell me?" Denai asked.

"I was saying that those stupid villagers belief in werewolves is completely crazy. As if werewolves existed." said Naruto, completely unaware by the tattooed boy and his dog, hidden in a tree, watching the two teens.

* * *

"Hmm...so that blonde idiot doesn't believe in werewolves, huh? Well I'll make him believe." said Kiba as he chuckled evilly to himself.

He leaped out of the tree and hid behind a bush, still watching the two walk to their destination.

"They look sooo...tasty." he said, licking his lips, thinking of his scrumptious feast, walking only a few feet away. "I cant wait to devour their delicious flesh...I hope they aren't too salty."

He began to move closer to them when he accidentally stepped on a twig.

*CRACK*

_'Dammit!,' _he thought, as he knew they had discovered him.

* * *

Naruto and Denai heard a loud cracking sound and, startled, they quickly turned around to see what it was. There was a long pause before anyone finally spoke.

"Hello?! Is somebody there?!" Naruto yelled. When he didn't get a reply, he just assumed that it was their own paranoid minds. Thank you idiotic villagers.

He and Denai began walking towards their home in a now quicker pace, just in case.

"That was a little creepy, huh Naruto?" asked a seemingly calm Denai, although he was completely freaking out on the inside.

"Yea, lets just try to get home, ok." said Naruto, heart still beating 50 times a second." I just want to get out of this creepy for-"

*CRACK!*

Interrupted by yet another cracking sound, Naruto quickly spun around, paranoia slowly taking over him. '_Man, what if those villagers were right?!' _thought Naruto. Even though his instincts told him that he should get the hell out of there, his pride and ego got the best of him. Though that didn't stop him from stuttering in fear.

"W-Who ever y-you are, c-come on o-out. B-B-Before I h-have to h-hurt you...!"

Deciding that he couldn't keep up the charades anymore, Kiba calmly walked out of the bushes, hands in his pocket as if he were trying to seem perfectly normal.

Hot-headed as always, Naruto, trying to seem intimidating, although he completely failed at it, for the look of fear on his face completely gave him away, screamed, "What were you trying to scare us for you jerk?!" as he glared nervously at the tattooed stranger.

"Yea, you nearly gave us a heart-attack!" added Denai.

_'Hmm, they don't seem to notice the danger they appear to be in. I guess I could screw around with these to for a while...I rarely ever get to play with my food...Hehehe,' _the dog lover thought, chuckling evilly to himself.

"What are you two doing, roaming around the forest at night? Haven't you heard, werewolves live in this forest." Kiba said, completely ignoring Naruto's previous question.

"Ugh, don't tell me you believe in werewolves too?" said Naruto, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "Werewolves aren't real. What's with everyone?"

"Oh, are you sure werewolves aren't real?" Kiba asked, smiling creepily.

"Y-Yea, I am." replied Naruto, becoming even more paranoid by the second. '_What's with this creep? He's really starting to freak me out. I'd better try to shake him.' _thought Naruto, as he backed away ever so slowly, hoping that the stranger wouldn't notice him...he would have been able to put enough distance between them were he could easily run away...if it weren't for the very large dog that somehow snuck up behind him when he wasn't paying attention._ 'Where the hell did this dog come from?! I don't like the looks of this one bit...' _thought Naruto, as he started sweating from the nervousness. he looked over at Denai to see his reaction at the situation._ 'Even that emotionless weirdo looks scared.' _Naruto thought. He really hoped his brother would come up with some kind of a plan to get them out of this situation...or at least distract the stranger long enough for him to figure out a way for him to escape. Finally, for after what seemed like an eternity, Denai opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, if you believe so hard that werewolves exist, than why are you walking through the forest alone...when its dark?"

"Oh, because I am a werewolf." replied Kiba, nonchalantly.

After a long pause of silence, Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter, while Denai wondered how he always seemed to get into these situations when ever he was around Naruto.

"HAHA, I...cant believe...you think you're...a...WEREWOLF! HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto said, between laughs.

Kiba only smirked at this display of disbelief.

"You idiot, I don't think I'm a werewolf, I know I'm one. See, fangs and claws." he said, pointing out his bizarre animalistic features. "Now, please hold still so I can devour you and then use your bones to pick your flesh out of my teeth."

Hearing this just creeped Naruto out even more.

_'First, he believed in werewolves, and now he thinks he is one? This guy must be completely deranged. _Naruto thought, trying to figure out a way to get out of this very odd situation. However, it seems that Denai had beat him to it, as he picked up a stick and threw it off in the distance. And just as he had hoped, the huge dog blocking his path went of to fetch the stick. Although, what really confused them both, was the fact that Kiba went of to fetch the stick as well.

"This guy just keeps getting weirder and weirder huh?" Naruto asked Denai, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yep...but now's not the time to be worrying about that. We should be trying to, you know, run away." Said Denai, still watching as the stranger ran off with his dog to fetch the stick.

"Oh, uh right."

* * *

After running for what seemed like 10 minutes, they decided to rest, seeing as though that crazy person who thought he was a werewolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Man...can you...believe that guy?" Naruto said, completely exhausted. "He...actually believes he's a...werewolf! What an idiot, right Denai?"

"He may...be an idiot...but he sure is...cute." said Denai, between breaths. "Uhhh...I mean in an idiotic way."

Just then, a slight chill went up their backs as they slowly turned around, and to their horror, the crazy freak was right behind them.

"Aww, you flatter me. But kind words wont get you anything less than eaten from me." said Kiba, with an evil grin plastered across his face. "Although, you two are pretty...mmm, sexy. For humans anyway. It's to bad I have to eat you."

"H-How did you catch up to us so fast?!" yelled a terrified Naruto.

"I told you, I'm a werewolf, idiot." said Kiba, wondering if all humans were this dense. "Anyway, even if I wasn't a werewolf, I'd still be able to catch you. You're so weak. It's like all you ever eat is ramen." Kiba stated sarcastically.

"Uhhh, actually, that is all we ever eat." said Denai. " It's the only thing he'll eat. I told him, eating just ramen wasn't healthy, and that it was gonna get him in the end, but did he listen, noooo."

"Hey! I'm right here! What are you doing, talking about me to the guy that's been chasing us?! And anyway, ramen is the best food ever created!" Naruto said, defensively.

"Come on! If you ate something besides ramen, maybe he wouldn't have caught up to us so soon!" retorted Denai " You never listen to me!"

"Never listen?! You're the one that never listens!" snapped Naruto.

Kiba sweat-dropped as he watched the two frightened teens constantly throw insults at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally decided he'd played with his food long enough, besides, the sun should be rising soon.

"Ugh, ok, enough you two! I've had all I can take!" said Kiba "Now, can you two be good little snacks and hold still so I can eat you, please?! If I'm not back before sun rise, that asshole, Sasuke, is gonna bite my head off!"

As the two teens slowly remembered their predicament, they gave frightened looks before taking off again.

"Oh, man! Well, I do like fast food...just not that fast." sighed Kiba, as he and Akamaru began running behind the two boys.

"Naruto, which way is our house?!" asked Denai, as he slowed down and realized that none of his surroundings looked at all familiar.

"Uhhh...it's...well it should be...I don't know!" said Naruto, trying to catch up two his friend. "I thought you knew! Isn't that why I'm following you?!"

"No, you're following me because you're so slow! I told you to eat something besid-" Denai began to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Look! Now isn't the time for that! We have some crazy person chasing us, and now we're lost!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever...are you absolutely sure you don't remember the way?" asked Denai.

"Uhh...wait, maybe its this wa-" Naruto was cut off as they heard an angry howl.

"You can't run forever!" yelled Kiba. "Humans get tired really fast!"

"He's still behind us!" cried Naruto. "Doesn't he ever give up!"

"I'm guessing no." replied Denai.

Just then, Naruto spotted what appears to be an old looking cabin.

"Hey, wait! Is that...I think...It is! It's our house! We're home free!" said Naruto, as the two began running to safety.

They were only a few feet away when something hard hit both of their heads. The last thing they saw was themselves hitting the ground and Kiba walking closer and closer to them with a horrendous grin on his face...and then...nothing.

* * *

Naruto and Denai laid tied up against a tree. They were still alive, however, unconscious as well, unable to protect themselves from any and every threat that may come their way. Kiba just watched his meal with hungry eyes. '_I hope all that extra running didn't make them to salty...hehe_. Kiba thought, chuckling evilly to himself.

"Mmm, I hope they're as tasty as they look." Kiba said, licking his lips. "And now I don't have to worry about them running. Ok, now...who should I eat first, hmm?" Kiba looked over the two boys for a moment. Naruto was a little shorter and somewhat leaner, and his skin did look perfectly smooth and soft to the touch. Denai, on the left, was slightly taller and just a bit plumper, plus he had somewhat softer lips that left Kiba imagining the kinds of tricks they could do, and...and...

_'MAN! THESE GUYS ARE JUST TO SEXY TO EAT! What to do? What to do?' _Kiba wondered.

_'Hmm, I could bring them back with me. _Kiba thought. _But Sasuke would get mad at me for bringing back more mouths to feed. I could offer the blonde to that bastard. But what about the others? They'll just end up eating them. Unless...unless I turn them. Hmm, well that could solve __**MOST **__of my problems. Ok, I'll do it, but I'd better hurry, the sun is almost up. I'll start with my future mate.' _He thought.

With that, the dog loving teen walked up to the red head and crouched so that he was face to face with the teen. He looked over the boy and thought of all the things he could do to him while he was in this state. He drooled at all of the wonderfully sexy thoughts. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time for that, so he leaned in and licked the boys neck, earning him a soft moan. He continued his act by kissing and sucking on his neck before he bit down, causing a trickle of blood to come out of the freshly made wound, which he hurriedly lapped up before it could mess up the boy's clothes. He didn't want to stop, but he still had to turn the other.

He turned to the blonde teen and repeated his actions. He sucked and licked the blonde's neck, tasting all the interesting flavors that made up Naruto.

_'Hmm, just as I thought. He taste just like ramen,' _thought Kiba to himself. He bit down on the blonde's neck, earning what sounded like a moan of pure pleasure. He licked up the blood, making sure not to make a mess. Realizing just what time it was, he quickly threw both boys over his shoulders, and began running in the direction of his village.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by mountains and mountains of ramen. Beef, barbequed pork, you name it. It was to good to be true.

"This is the best day of my life!" said the blonde, downing yet another bowl. As he went to pick up a new bowl, he heard a faint whisper.

"_Narutooo..." _said the whispered voice.

Naruto just dismissed it at his own mind, playing tricks on him. He continued enjoying the greatest treasure known to man, at least until the voice got even louder.

"_Naruto. Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

The blonde awoke to Denai, shaking him furiously.

"I'm up, I'm up! Can you stop shaking me?!" said Naruto, a little mad that his ramen dream was interrupted. When Denai finally stopped shaking the blonde, the teen boy stood up and stretched. It took him about 5 mins, give or take, before he realized that they weren't in the comfort of their home.

"Just were the hell are we?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I wish I could tell you, but I don't even know." replied Denai. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked as he searched for clues that could tell him where they could possibly be.

"Uhh, no, I don't." said the blonde. "What about you?"

"Well, if I knew, then I wouldn't have asked you, would I?" Denai asked, sarcastically.

"Hey! I just asked! you don't have to be such a jer-" he was interrupted by two voices outside.

* * *

"You idiot!" said an unfamiliar voice which belonged to a pink haired alpha female. "We have enough mouths to feed without you adding to the pack!"

"Hey! You saw how hot they where! You try to eat something that se-" Just then, Kiba heard a muffled sound coming from inside the fur covered den.

"Great, sounds like they're awake. What should we do now, Sasuke?" asked a still slightly fuming Kiba.

"Don't ask me. This is your mess. As long as I get the blonde like you promised, I don't care what you do." said Sasuke, not noticing the look of shear anger, and what also appears to be slight jealousy, on the pinkette's face.

"Fine, I'll just go and see how they're doing. They'll probably have a lot of questions." said the dog lover, as he walked into the den.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see you two awake." said Kiba with an uncharacteristic smile. "How did you sleep?"

A look of shock and fear appeared on both of their faces.

"IT'S YOU! H-how did you catch us?!" Naruto asked, as the memories of what had occurred came flooding back into their minds.

"And why did you bring us here?!" added Denai, fear completely taking over his entire body.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I basically brought you to be mine's, and my egotistical bastard-of-a-friend, Sasuke, mates." said the brunette.

Naruto and Denai both shared a lot of bewilderment, before they both fainted, as their hearts just couldn't take much more stress.

"Uh...are you two ok?"

* * *

**Review please**

**This is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kiba watched as Naruto and Denai lied on the ground, unconscious with the same look of shock plastered onto their face.

"Hey, you two gonna be alright? Hello?" Kiba asked, not really expecting any kind of a reply. As he was about to leave to go and get the village medical specialist, Tsunade, he heard a low whisper, one that would have been incoherent to any normal person. Though being a werewolf, Kiba wasn't what you would call normal.

"Ok, so you're a lot dumber than you look." stated Denai, as he and Naruto tried to stand up.

"And we didn't think that was possible." added Naruto, as he finally got back on feet.

The tattooed boy stared at the boys for a moment, a little bit surprised so see them getting up, seeing as though they were out cold only a minute ago. Although the insult did get to him, he thought it'd be best to ignore it right now, thinking that both boys' health seemed more important than thinking of a comeback for an insult.

"I'm ignoring that. Right now, I just wanna know if you two are ok." said Kiba, bringing a look of confusion to the two boys' faces.

"Wait, why do you care? Aren't you gonna eat us or something?" Naruto asked, looking as though he were ready to fight for his life.

"Yea, isn't that why you brought us here?" asked Denai, who also looked as though he were ready for a fight.

"I thought I already told you, I was gonna eat you two, but then I realized it'd be a crime to eat someone as sexy as you two, so I brought you back to be mine, and to a lesser extent, Sasuke's mates." Kiba replied, smirking as he realized what the blonde just said. "Hey, I thought you didn't believe in werewolves."

"Well...you see, you just looked so seri...wait, what do you mean by mates?" Naruto asked, looking even more confused than before.

"Wow, I thought it was pretty self-explanatory, but whatever." Kiba said, grinning at the two boys' faces. _How cute. _"You see, you're basically here for...sexual relief. Got it?" Kiba asked, licking his lips at all of the inappropriate thoughts running throughout his mind. Saying that the two boys were completely disgusted at the brunettes bluntness was the understatement of the year.

"If you think that we're just going to lie down and take it, your surely mistaken. Naruto Uzumaki is _NOBODY'S_ sexual play thing. Right Denai?"

"Right...wait...what about me?!" Denai asked, glaring at his brother.

"Uh...and neither is my brother...! Hehehe..." Naruto stated, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"That's better." Denai said, now aiming his glare at the boy in front of him. "Now look...what's your name?"

"Uh...the name's Kiba...and you?" Kiba asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, my name is Denai, and this is Na-"

"You idiot! Don't give him our names!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, I already know your names. I just wanted you to tell me, as a sign of trust." Kiba said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when I turned you into werewolves," at this, both boys confused faces turned to that of shock, " I know you're probably mad, but let me continue. Now where was I...oh right. When I turned you, I had to bite you and taste your blood, giving me basic knowledge about you. Like, name, age, etc."

"Wait, you turned us into werewolves?!" Naruto and Denai asked at the same time.

"Well of course. If I didn't, there would have been a slight chance of you two being eaten by the others when I brought you here." Kiba said defensively.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone?!" Naruto asked, his outburst completely shocking both Kiba, and even Denai. "Now, thanks to you, we can never have our old lives back!"

"Yea...but...maybe that's a good thing..." Denai said, trying to calm his brother down. "I mean, think about it. Before, we had to suffer with a village that hated us. They tortured and teased us. At least now, we won't have to deal with that, right?"

"Yea, but still. I'm not staying in this hellhole to be a sex slave to someone I don't know." Naruto said, balling his fists in anger. "I'd rather suffer with those horrible villagers any day."

"I wasn't saying that we had to stay here." Denai said, resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We can still leave...I just don't want to go back to that village. Come on. It'll just be the two of us, ok?" It wasn't more than a mere moment, before Naruto finally replied.

"...Ok. But how do we get past him?" Naruto asked, looking towards Kiba's direction, who was apparently waiting patiently for their conversation to end.

"Don't worry. Its two against one, and since he foolishly turned us into werewolves, I think we can take him." Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

'_I didn't think they'd figure that out so quickly...hmm, maybe if I pretend to surrender, they'll leave without hurting me, and then I'll have more time to come up with a plan. It's not like I won't be able to find them...hehehe' _Kiba thought, as he began to put his plan into action. "You can leave whenever you're ready! Just don't kill me!" Kiba said, moving out of their way and raising his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Well that was easy. Come on Naruto! Now's our chance!" Denai said, as he grabbed his brother's hand, and they both began to make their escape.

* * *

Running past Kiba, Denai and Naruto ran outside and, not knowing that someone was standing outside, bumped into a certain raven haired boy, cause them all to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oops, sorry. My bad." Naruto said, as the raven haired boy helped him and Denai up off the ground.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch where you're going next time dobe." said the raven, smirking as he saw the look on the blonde's face as he processed the insult.

"What did you call me teme?!" said Naruto, glaring daggers at the other teen. "And your the one who shouldn't have been standing in my way!"

"First of all, _dobe," _at this, Naruto's glare completely intensified, as he knew the raven haired boy only said that to get to him, "you shouldn't be running in the first place. Its so childish." said the boy, his smirk beginning to grow into what appears to be a malicious grin, which completely unnerved the two teens, not that they would let it show. They didn't want to seem weak to this guy. "And secondly, I have the right to stand wherever I please, so deal with it."

"Grrr, you are real working on my last nerve, teme!" Naruto said, completely turning red with anger.

"Teme? Is that really the best you can do? Hn." Sasuke said, completely unfazed as Naruto glared at him. '_As if a look like that would scare me. If anything, it's turning me on. Lets see how far I can push him.'_ "...You know, you're cute when you're mad." said the raven, as he gazed deeply into the blonde's ocean blue eyes, making Naruto turn red for another reason.

"W-What? You think I'm...cute?" said the blonde, a little embarrassed about how flustered he got because of the raven's words.

"Yea, and I wasn't lying." The raven said, seductively.

"Uh...um..." was all Naruto could manage to say. There was just something about this guy. Just looking in his eyes made Naruto's heart race. It was as if his gaze had Naruto completely hypnotized.

Denai watched in amazement, because for the first time in his life, Naruto was completely speechless. It was as if he were under a spell. '_I don't like the looks of this. We need to get as far away from this guy as possible. But I doubt Naruto's gonna be any help right now, so I guess it's up to me.'_

"Look, I'm sorry we bumped into you, but we really must be going." Denai said, as he grabbed Naruto's hand and proceeded to past by the raven, until he tried to block their path to prevent them from leaving."

"Hey, what's the rush? Why don't you stay for a while? I was hoping that maybe we could have a little fun." Sasuke said in a seductive tone, as he gazed into Denai's eyes. Suddenly, Denai felt as though his entire body was frozen. He couldn't move a muscle, no matter how hard he tried.

_'I can't move! This guy...its as if this guy's controlling my body...with his eyes!...Could it be some kind of hypnosis? Maybe that's it. I'm guessing that he also must have used it on Naruto. Whatever the case is, I need to snap out of it! Focus!' _Denai thought to himself, as he tried to will himself to move, to no avail. _'Grrr, I can't do it! Whatever this guy used on me is too powerful. Just using shear willpower won't work. I need to figure out some other way to break whatever it is he's using on me and fast! Hmmm...maybe since all of his attention is on me right now, whatever he used on Naruto has weakened. Hopefully enough for him to snap out of it.' _Denai wondered. '_I'm putting all my faith in Naruto...I just hope my decision doesn't come back to bite me in the a-' _His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke, as he turned his attention towards Naruto. _'Oh no! Did he read my thoughts?!' _Denai wondered, as he watched the raven intensely.

"I should really thank Kiba for bringing me such a fine looking mate." Sasuke said, as he cupped both of the blonde's cheeks. "I can already tell you gonna be submissive to me." At this, Naruto completely snapped out of Sasuke's hypnosis.

_'Naruto Uzumaki submits to no one! I need to set this guy straight right now, and then leave this crazy ass village' _Naruto thought, as he swapped away both of the raven's hands, surprising both him and Denai.

"B-But...how did you...?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm sorry, but we really should be going, so you can either move aside on your own, or I'll just have to make you move." Naruto said, shocking the other two boys, although since Sasuke was a master at concealing emotions, it wasn't evident on his face.

"Hn, first of all, dobe, my name's Sasuke, and sorry, but I can't you leave." Sasuke said, trying his best to seem unfazed.

"W-Wait, are you the Sasuke that Kiba guy was talking about?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and that idiot promised me that I can take the you as my mate. And seeing as though I couldn't possibly pass up the chance to have someone as sexy as you belonging to me, I can't just let you leave. "Sasuke stated, as he continued to block their path.

"And just who are you to stop us?" Naruto asked, trying to seem intimidating, although he failed horribly at it thanks to the blush that was evident on his face.

"_I'm _the alpha of this pack, and you are starting to annoy me. Now, I was promised that you would be my submissive, and so you shall. Got a problem with it?" asked Sasuke, smirking at the blonde.

"Yes, I do. Because I don't submit to nobody!" Naruto stated, before punching the raven so hard in the face, he sent him flying at least 10 ft. "Come on Denai! Lets get the hell out of here!" Naruto said, as he grabbed his brother's hand and proceeded to run deep within the woods, far away from, as Naruto put, that crazy ass village.

Just then, Kiba walked out and saw Sasuke, on the ground, with a look of shock on his face, not to mention a huge bruise mark on his cheek.

Seeing Kiba grinning at how ridiculous he must look, Sasuke's look of shock quickly turned to that of anger.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and go after them! _Now_!" It took all of Kiba's will power to keep in from laughing a Sasuke's swollen face, knowing that he would end up paying for it in the end.

"Of course Sasuke. But first, tell me...how could you let someone so weak hit you like that? It looks like it hurt. A lot." Kiba said, grinning.

"Shut up and bring me back my mate. Because if you fail to uphold your promise of delivering me my blonde, then I'll just have to take you as my mate instead. Got it?" Sasuke said.

"Of course Sasuke. I'll bring them back right away."

* * *

"Naruto, can we...please...stop running?" Denai asked, completely exhausted. "I'm...pretty sure...we've lost them!"

"No! I just...want to get...as far away...from this place...as...possible!" said Naruto, gasping for air. "And anyway...you heard...that guy! They're gonna force us...into being...sex slaves! You...should be...happy to get...away from them! Especially that...guy with the tattoos. He smelled, like a wet...dog."

Suddenly, Naruto felt something hit him in the back of his head with enough force, it caused him to topple over and fall. "Ow! What...in the hell...was that...?" Naruto asked, barely conscious. "Denai? Denai?" Naruto looked over and saw that his brother, who laid beside him, unconscious. As he began to feel himself drift of as well, he heard the sound footsteps and looked over to where the sound came from. To his surprise, he saw Kiba and his giant dog walking towards them. His body began to shiver in fear, as the two slowly got closer and closer to the two boys.

"H-How did you find us?!" Naruto asked, as he tried to will himself to get up.

"That was easy. Remember how I said that when I bite you and tasted your blood, I got basic knowledge about you? Well that wasn't all that happened." Kiba said, grinning devilishly at the blonde. "I can also track you two down, no matter where you are, thanks to our minds being linked. Hehehe."

"W-What?! So you went through all the trouble of letting us leave, just to bring us right back?! Why?! Tell me!" Naruto demanded, glaring at the brunette, wishing he had the strength to knock that stupid grin off his face.

"Well, as your brother pointed out, if we were to fight, you two would have easily beaten me, seeing as though I was out-numbered two to one. So I let you leave, as a way of luring you into a false sense-of-security. Get it?" Kiba said, his grin intensified at the display of emotions on the blonde's face. "I must say, it was fun getting your hopes up, only to watch you crash and burn in the end."

"You bastard! How could you be so cruel?!" Naruto asked, still trying to find the strength to get up.

"Cruel? Cruel would have been letting you and your brother wonder the woods all alone, unable to defend yourselves from any of the other werewolf tribes." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, there are others?!" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Don't tell me you thought that my tribe was the only one? Of course there are others. And since you have the scent of and outside tribe, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. If anything, I was doing you a favor trying to bring you back." Kiba said, watching as multiple emotions danced across Naruto's face. Confusion, anger, shock, and fear. "You know," Kiba began, gaining the attention of the other teen, " if you want, I can just leave you like this. Unable to defend yourself against anyone who might attack you or your brother," At this, Naruto glanced over at his brother, who still laid unconscious on the ground. "or I can bring you back to the village, were you will be safe from harm. The only thing I ask, is that you at least consider being mine and or Sasuke's mates. I promise we will treat you nicely."

A seconds passed, and right when Kiba was about to leave the two teens, Naruto stopped him.

"Wait...I can't say the same for my brother...but if it means protecting him and myself...then I'll agree to at least _think_ about...you know." Kiba smirked as Naruto looked away in defeat.

"I suppose that's good enough for now...I'm sure your brother won't be against it. After all, no one can resist me and my sexy good looks." Kiba said, making Naruto snort.

"Whatever. Can you just carry us back to the village already. I highly doubt we're in any position to walk ourselves. I wonder whose fault is that." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hmm...yea, I guess I kind of over did it, huh?" Kiba asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You think?" Naruto asked sarcastically, as Kiba threw him and Denai over his shoulders.

"Whatever. Just hold on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, and Sasuke would kill me if I dropped you and messed up that pretty face of yours." Kiba said, causing a slight blush appear on Naruto's face.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke, who was getting his bruise tended to by Sakura, was seething with anger, and a little shock, that someone managed to damage his perfect face, not to mention his ego. How could he let his guard down? Why didn't he fight back? These questions tormented him.

"_Ahhh! _Sakura, watch it!" yelled Sasuke, flinching from the pain.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll be more careful." said the pink-haired girl.

Why did he have the feeling that Sakura was enjoying the fact that, not only was she touching the all mighty alpha that is Sasuke, but also that he was letting her. Of course it was only to tend to his wound. But still...it scared him to think what was going through her mind.

_EEEEK! I can't believe I'm actually touching Sasuke! _Sakura squealed in her head. _Maybe he's finally forgiven me for the time I was peeking in his den when he was sleeping! _

_"Sakura! That stings!" _cried Sasuke.

"So sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said, apologetically. " It's that new wolf's fault that your face is like this you know." she said, angrily, not because he hit Sasuke, but because he had the nerve to deny Sasuke. How dare he insult her beloved. "He should've been happy to have been your mate. So what are you gonna do to the little idiot?"

"That is none of your concern. But rest assured, he will learn his place." said Sasuke, fantasizing about ways to "put Naruto in his place". Sakura could smell the arousal growing within Sasuke, but she held her tongue. She decided that it would be best to hate the blonde silently...for now.

* * *

**Deep in the forest:**

It did not take long for Denai to regain consciousness, and when he did, he was more than a little shock to see Kiba. He would have attacked the brunette if Naruto hadn't stopped him. Even after Naruto got him up to speed on their situation, he was still a bit skeptical about going back to that village. Though after he thought it over, he decided that it was for the best. After all, it was better the staying in the forests, unable to let your guard down for a single second, constantly living in fear of being attacked by another tribe of werewolves.

Even after he made it clear that he wasn't just going to lie down and take being Kiba's little play thing, that still didn't stop Kiba from constantly trying to make advances on the red head, much to his chagrin. Unfortunately for Kiba the boy just wasn't all that into him...yet. He had a plan to get into the boy's pants. All he needed to do was be patient, and let his charm and good looks work their magic. The boy will surely be his. But for now, he had to play it cool.

"So...care to tell me what the first thing you two are gonna do when we get back?" Kiba asked, nonchalantly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I think I'm gonna take me a nice long shower...assuming that your village has showers." Denai said.

"Well, we don't have showers, but we do have hot springs. Maybe I could join you." Kiba said, trying his best to ignore the perverted thoughts that popped into his head.

"Not even in your dreams." Denai said, trying to hide the blush that he knew had appear on his face.

"...Fine. What about you, Naruto? What do you plan on doing when we get back?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll take a look around the village or something. You know. Familiarize myself with my new surroundings." Naruto said, shrugging indifferently.

"Uh...ok...?" Kiba replied awkwardly. _'They seem a little distant. Which is understandable, seeing as though their whole lives are changing, and now, they may never get to see the ones they've come to love ever again...and it's all my fault...great.' _Kiba thought guiltily, as he walked faster, distancing himself from the other two.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the village, they saw Sasuke and his fangirl army, led by the ?naturally? pink haired female alpha, Sakura, and began walking towards them. Apparently, Sasuke needed an army of girls to protect him. That, or he was trying to make the blonde jealous because so many girls want him. Unfortunately, if it were the latter, than it seems to be working.

"Why the hell are all those girls following around the teme for?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the anger that he was sure the other two had noticed. Thankfully, they hadn't. If they had, they surely didn't show it.

"Oh, that's jut his admirers. Why do you care? Are you jealous?" asked Kiba, smirking because of the blush that spread across the blonde's face.

"Of course I'm not! I just wanted to make sure that...they weren't gonna attack me or something." Naruto said, looking off to the side, trying to hide his blush. "I mean, cause of the fact that I attacked their leader." Obviously, from the look on the other two's face, they didn't believe that for a second.

"Umm, I highly doubt that Sasuke would let them attack you." said Kiba, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, the asshole does have his heart sat on making you his mate."

"Oh, I'm glad...Not cause he wants me to be his mate! I'm glad cause I wont have to fight all those girls...heh heh heh." said Naruto, trying to will away the blush he felt coming back. "Come to think of it, why does that teme want me as his mate anyway? He barely knows me."

"Well, he has a thing for blondes with blue eyes. That's why I knew he wouldn't refuse when I offered you to him."

"So basically...if someone else with blonde hair and blue eyes came along, then he would toss me out like 8 day old ramen?" Naruto asked, sounding just the tiniest bit sad.

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"Inuzuka, I didn't expect you back so fast. And I see you've completed you mission. I'm shocked." said Sasuke, interrupting the spiky haired teen.

"Hmph, Sasuke, how's your face?" asked The brunette, glaring daggers at the raven, who was returning his death glare, just with a lot more force.

"Tch, my face is fine. However, _you_ still owe me an apology." Sasuke said, turned his gaze towards the blonde and smiled seductively, making Naruto blush.

"H-Hey, I don't owe you j-jack!" said Naruto, blushing at the look Sasuke gave him. "And quit looking at me like that! Freak!" Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, and Naruto felt something in the pit of his stomach, that told him to get the hell out of there, and as he looked around to find the danger, his eyes set on the group of angry demonic looking girls, who looked as though they were about to rip him to shreds.

"How dare you talk to my-I mean _our_ Sasuke like that?!" yelled the pink-haired girl. "You should be lucky he's looking at you at all! If it were up to me, you'd be dead by now!"

"SAKURA! DOWN! BAD GIRL!" exclaimed Sasuke. "This is none of your concern! I'll handle this!" Sakura didn't want to, but she backed down anyway. She didn't want to go against her precious Sasuke after all.

"Fine. Come on girls. Let's let Sasuke-kun deal with _him_." said Sakura, as she turned to leave, probably to tend to the secret shrine of Sasuke, that she thought Sasuke didn't know about. Unfortunately for her, he did, and he was still a little, no, a _lot_ creeped out by it.

"Tch, now that that _annoyance_ is gone, lets get back to business." Said Sasuke, using a seductive smirk to see that cute blush on the blonde's face. "I'll let you two settle in and get to know your surroundings. Once you've done that, come and visit me so that we can discuss what position you will be in." Sasuke said, smirking as he noticed the look of confusion on the two boys' faces.

"Position? What do you mean by that exactly?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow raised accusingly.

"What I mean is whether you will be hunters, mothers, etc." Sasuke said, smirking at the boys' shock at the word _mother._

"What do you mean by 'mother'?!" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at the raven.

"It's simple. As the submissive mates, you gain the ability to bare children. We'd like to think of it as more of an occupation since you would be birthing and caring for the children. Didn't Kiba explain all of this to you?" Sasuke asked, refusing to look at the tattooed boy, for he could already guess how intense his glare must be. Not that it scared him. He refused to look only because he was sure that he would die laughing at the other teen's expression.

"No he didn't." Denai said, as he rested his hands on his brother's shoulder, as a way to calm him down. "But don't worry about it. We're going to have a nice long chat with him, and we're gonna make sure that he doesn't leave out a single detail." At this, Kiba gulped, and started to back away slowly, until Denai grabbed ahold of his had, keeping him from escaping.

"Hn, have fun. Just don't hurt him two bad. He's one of my best hunters." Sasuke said, as he began to walk away, grinning at the predicament that he put Kiba in.

"W-Wait! Sasuke! Your not seriously gonna leave me like this are you?!" Kiba asked frantically, as the other two teens surrounded him. "S-Sasuke!"

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think**

**If you liked it, review, follow, and fav**

**Until next time, this is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Ouch!" _Kiba cried, at Tsunade applied a special healing cream to his cuts. It worked wonders, but it still burnt like hell.

"Hold still Kiba! Or else I'm gonna make you feel pain ten times as bad as this!" Tsunade said menacingly.

"_Ahh! _But it burns!" Kiba replied, flinching as the blonde woman dabbed the cream on another cut.

"The burning just means that its working!" Tsunade replied.

"Well can you be more gentle?!" Kiba asked.

"This is as gentle as it gets, brat! Now suck it up, or I'll throw you in a tub of salt water instead!" Tsunade replied, gaining a tick mark. Kiba shuddered in fear, as he knew that with Tsunade, there was no bluffing. Every threat was serious. And very painful. Kiba silently gulped, as he could already feel the agonizing sting of the salt water on his fresh wounds. He cringed. Even in his imagination he could steal feel the pain. He was shocked out of his horrendous daydream by an unexpected question.

"Care to tell me how you managed to get the shit beat out of you?" Tsunade asked. "Wait, let me guess. It was because you're an idiot, right?"

Even though Kiba heard the insult, he wasn't foolish enough to backtalk to Tsunade, knowing that so much as disagreeing with the blonde would cause him tremendous pain, if not death. So to avoid all of that, he simply ignored it and replied to her question, trying not to sound as if her very presence terrified him, and failing due to the obvious quiver in his voice.

"T-This is actually S-Sasuke's fault..." Kiba said, causing Tsunade to smirk.

'_Wow, I _must _be terrifying. Kiba is actually being...respectful.' _Tsunade thought, snickering devilishly to herself.

"Oh, and how did the royal pain in my ass screw up your life _this _time?" Tsunade asked, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Uh, well..." Kiba began.

" 'Well' what?" Tsunade asked, impatiently.

"Um...well it's kind of hard to explain, but believe me. It's his fault."

"Right." Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. "Well seeing as I'm done here, and I've pretty much lost all interest, you can leave now."

"Okay, but um..." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Tsunade sighed, "What is it now, brat?"

"Well I was wondering, since you're so...aged...maybe you knew a lot about...romance." Kiba said, whispering the last part. Hearing this, Tsunade had to use every ounce of self-control to keep herself from laughing her ass off. Unfortunately she didn't have enough.

"Hahaha! Wait! You, the self proclaimed King of Hearts, the world greatest charmer, the taker of virginity, needs love advice from me?!" Tsunade asked, in a fit of laughter.

"Haha, laugh it up. Its so hilarious I'm speechless." Kiba said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the blonde woman before him. "But yes, I need love advice from you." He rolled his eyes, as Tsunade laughed harder at his previous statement. After several minutes of what seemed like unending laughter, Tsunade finally calmed down enough to respond to Kiba's request.

"Okay, haha, so first off, why do you need l-love advice?" Tsunade asked, trying to keep herself from breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"Well, as you know, there are these new werewolves that moved into the village," Kiba began, "and one of them kind of...caught my attention, so to speak."

"Uh-huh, go on."

"Yea, well I've tried everything, but it seems as though he isn't interested." Kiba said, looking down in embarrassment. "I've tried flirting, come-ons, sexy comments. None of it worked."

"Hmm, I see. Well have you tried backing off a bit and being nice?" Tsunade said, as she sat down to get more comfortable.

"Being nice? That never works. Being nice just drops you straight into the friend zone." Kiba said.

"Right. But still. It doesn't hurt to try, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I guess I might as well give it a shot. What have I got to lose?" Kiba stated, as he got up to leave. "Thanks for the advice." _Even if it wasn't much._

"No problem. But just to be curious, which one...caught your eye, as you put it?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh uh, the one with the red hair. I think his name was Daniel?" Kiba said, unsure of himself.

"You mean Denai? Honestly, if you don't even remember the guy's name, how do you expect to be able to get him to like you?" Tsunade asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't actually focused on what he was saying when he told me his name. I was focusing more on what he was wearing, and how to get him out of it." Kiba said, drooling at the thought that suddenly popped into his head.

"Sometimes, you really disgust me brat. But I guess you are better than that duck butt asshole leader of ours."

"...I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Kiba asked, before ducking, as Tsunade threw a shot glass at him. "What?! I was only kidding!"

"Get out of my office! Now!" Tsunade said, as she threw another shot glass at the brunette.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Naruto and Denai walked around the village, trying to get use to the scenery and the way things worked around the village.

"Everything seems pretty normal." Denai said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, except for the fact that almost everyone has ears and a tail." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, hey I was wondering, why do you think most of the people in this village have them?"

"How should I know?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Take a guess?" Denai replied. "But seriously, I get that their werewolves, but only a few don't have the ears and tails, kind of like us."

"Yea. I guess that is a little weird." Naruto replied, uninterestingly.

'_Naruto sure is acting strange. I wonder what's bugging him?' _Denai wondered.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Denai asked. "You don't seem like your usual self."

"And how would you describe my ' usual self'?" Naruto asked, as he narrowed his eyes at Denai.

"Uh...well you know. Loud, irritating, a bit careless."

"That makes me feel _so _much better." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, my point is that there must be something bothering you. Talk to me."

"I guess I just have something on my mind. It isn't really all that important." Naruto said.

"Well if its making you act differently, then it has to be important. So tell me about it. I wont leave you alone until you do." Denai said, making Naruto laugh, but only for a slight moment.

"Well...its about that Sasuke guy." Naruto said, looking intently into his brother's eyes.

"Yea, what about him?" Denai asked, returning Naruto's gaze.

"There's something about him. I keep getting this weird feeling. Like he's inside my head." Naruto replied.

"Now that you mention it, I felt it too. Like he was controlling me." Denai said. " I don't trust him. I think, until we find out who he is-"

"Or what he is." Naruto said, interrupting Denai.

"-we should keep our distance."

"Okay. But what about that Kiba guy?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at how Denai's whole demeanor changed at the mention of the brunettes name.

"Oh...him. Yea...we should keep our distance from him too. Just until we're sure he can be trusted." Denai said, dropping his gaze.

"Okay...hey wait." Naruto said, as he remembered something very important. "Don't we have to go and see that Sasuke guy to figure out what job we're gonna be doing in this freaky village?"

"Oh yea. But I doubt we're gonna get much of a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, cocking his head in confusion.

"Well, he said one of the jobs was mothering new litters, and since we're supposed to be submissive mates, then more than likely, we're gonna be mothers." Denai said, melancholy.

"What if we refuse?" Naruto asked.

"They'll probably just kill us."

"I guess we have no choice." Naruto said, a look of disgust on his face. "Come on. We might as well get this over with." Naruto said, as he began walking in the direction of Sasuke's den.

"Ok...wait. How do you know which way to go?" Denai asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh that's easy. I can smell him." Naruto said, nonchalantly.

"Smell him?"

"Yea. He has a very distinct smell. Kind of musky. It's actually very sexy." Naruto said, as he continued to walk in the direction the scent was coming from, not seeing the look on Denai's face.

_'I can already tell that its gonna be hard keeping Naruto away from that creep.' _Denai thought, as he let out a sigh.

* * *

**In The Meeting Area:**

Sasuke sat with a bored expression plastered onto his face, as he watched the other Council Members of the AWF (Allied Werewolf Forces), which included Gaara Sabaku, Neji Hyuga, Neji's cousin, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, and Iruka Umino, debate on how to deal with the pact of rogue werewolves that were beginning to become a nuisance to them. Half of them thought that they should 'eliminate' them, while the other half thought it would be best to try and get them to join one of their pacts, seeing as they all started as rogue werewolves themselves. Sasuke, however, was the deciding vote, seeing as though he hadn't sided with either half, although, in his mind, he was thinking that eliminating the rogue wolves was the way to go.

Just when he was about to express which side he was on, in walked the object of his desire. His love at first sight. Naruto Uzumaki. Oh how he couldn't wait to make the blonde his. It would happen. He'd make sure of it. He must have been staring at the blonde for too long, because when he looked back at the other members, they were giving him some pretty weird looks. Though he didn't care about that. The only thing he cared about was Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you guys busy?" Naruto asked, embarrassed because he had just walked in on what looked like an important meeting. "I can always come back later." Everyone just starred at Sasuke, waiting for him to answer the blonde. After all, this _was _his territory, and the boy was a member of his pack. Unfortunately, Sasuke never noticed this, as he was to busy being mesmerized by the blonde's cute expression. Itachi just smirked, seeing his brother showing actual emotions.

"Ahem," Itachi cleared his throat, gaining his brother and Naruto's attention, "actually, we were kind of in the mist of a meeting, but we are almost over, so would you kindly wait outside for a moment? I assure you, it will not be long. I'm sure someone as cute as you would not mind waiting for a few seconds." Itachi said, throwing that last part in just to irritate Sasuke, which worked perfectly. As Sasuke glared holes into his elder brother, Naruto just stared at the raven in slight confusion, then, after a short moment, shrugged and decided it was better if he ignored it.

"Uh, ok. Just let me know when you're done i guess." Naruto said glancing one more time at the raven, before he turned and left to go and wait outside. After he left, the room became shrouded in awkward silence.

"Ahem," Neji said, gaining everyone's attention, "I believe Sasuke was about to express his final decision. Sasuke?" Neji said, causing everyone to give Sasuke there full attention.

"...Oh, um...I've decided that eliminating the threat would be the best choice." Sasuke stated.

"Alright," Neji said, yet again gaining everyone's attention, "with Sasuke's vote, that makes it 4-3, which means that at the second moon fall from now, we shall leave with our strongest members to...eliminate the threat. Meeting adjourned." With that, everyone except Sasuke, and for some unknown reason, Itachi, filed out of Sasuke's den, more than likely, heading back to their own territories to prepare for what was sure to come. Sasuke once again glared at Itachi, causing him to smirk at his 'cute' baby brother.

"Why are you still in here?" Sasuke asked, slightly growling. Itachi just closed his eyes and chuckle lightly at his brother, before he finally replied.

"Well, I just wanted to know more about that delicious little blonde." It took every fiber in Itachi's body not to keel over laughing at the possessive expression on his little brother's face. _How adorable._

"Itachi, don't even think about laying a finger on him." Sasuke said as his eyes began to change for their usual ebony color to crimson red.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I, little brother? It's not like the little blondie has a mate." Itachi said, futher angering Sasuke.

"Of course he has a mate! Me!" Sasuke said, with a look in his eyes that said 'you're getting awfully close to having your throat ripped out,' though Itachi already knew that would never happen. No matter what, Sasuke, as well as Itachi, would never do anything that would cause the other physical harm.

"Really?! But if he's your mate, then how come he hasn't been marked yet?" Itachi said, accidentally letting a slight chuckle out at the way Sasuke widened his eyes and then looked away embarrassingly. Thankfully, it seems that Sasuke never noticed, so he just kept going. "Unless...you aren't really mates. That or the blonde just doesn't know it yet."

"O-Of course he knows it...he just hasn't accepted it." Sasuke said, embarrassed at how much he knows his brother is just eating this up.

"Right. Well, since you're my brother, I'm gonna help you with your...dilemma." Itachi said, gaining his brother's attention.

"And how do you plan on helping me exactly?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"By helping you set a trap of course." Itachi said.

"Fine...but if you're just trying to take him from me, Itachi, i swear that I will-"

"Relax little brother. I would never do something like that to you." Itachi said, only to get a 'hn' in reply.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Denai leaned against the hut, waiting for his brother to come back. He wanted to go in with him, but Naruto insisted that they each go in one by one. Denai was against it completely, but he knew better than to argue with Naruto. It was an arguement that he, nor Naruto, would ever win. For they were both probably the most stubborn people in the entire universe. So instead of continuing an arguement that would last until the end of time, Denai just unwillingly agreed. '_That guy better not try to make a move on Naruto. If he so much as lays a finger anywhere on my brother's body, I'm gonna cut of his-' _his thoughts were interrupted by the early reappearance of his brother.

"Naruto? You're finished already?" Denai asked, his confusion clearly written on his face.

"Not exactly." Naruto said. "He was kind of in a meeting at the moment, but he should be finish any second now." Just like magic, as soon as Naruto finished his sentence, the Council Members began filing out of Sasuke's den, going off to do who knows what. "I didn't mean that literally."

"Well, I guess we can go in now, huh?" Denai asked, not actually waiting for an answer, as he had already began heading into the hut before Naruto could object.

"What do you mean we?" Naruto said. "I thought we agreed to go one by one."

"Yeah, well I didn't like the idea of you being alone with that creep." Denai said, as he continued to walk down the long hallway that he was sure lead to some kind of office or meeting room.

"First of all, I don't need you protecting me. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Naruto said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Please. You can barely spell your own name, let alone defend yourself." Denai said, rolling his eyes, wondering just how long that hallway was, and if it even lead to what they were looking for.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled defensively. "Why are you being such a jerk?!" Naruto asked, causing Denai's face to changing to that of an apologetic one.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't actually mean that. I guess the stress is just starting to get to me. I mean, we had to give up our old lives, move to a village crawling with creepy pervs, and now we're probably gonna become mothers of demon werewolf babies." Denai said, stopping and turning around, so he could be face to face with Naruto. "I miss my normal, quiet life."

"...I guess I forgive you or whatever. Just don't make it a habit of taking your anger out on me. You're kind of the only person I can rely on." Naruto said, looking away sadly, then turning back towards his brother, with a small smile on his face. "Come on. Let's hurry up and get this over with, so I can finally take a bath and get some rest. I just realized that we've been on our feet every since we've woken up in this hell hole." Denai just returned Naruto's smile and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Back in the Meeting Room:**

"That's your plan? Seriously?" Sasuke asked, seeming a bit skeptical.

"Of course. It's a genius plan, if I do say so myself. It has worked for me everytime." Itachi said as a matter-of-factly. Apperently, Itachi thought that trying to separate the two brothers from each other, so he could ware down Naruto's defense, and finally make him his. A plan usually known as 'Divide and Conquer'. It was also a plan mostly used as a _war tactic_, which Sasuke pointed out, only to be replied with the phrase, 'all's fair in love and war,' which kind of had nothing to do with what they were talking about, but Sasuke thought it was best to ignore that fact, because more than likely, his blonde would return any minute, probably with that 'awful brother of his,' as Sasuke puts it. Again, like magic, the two brothers walked into the room, apparently in mid-coversation.

"See, I told you that it was the door on the right." Naruto said.

"We of course you would know that. I mean, you did just leave out of here not that long ago." Denai said, folding his arms.

"But you just said-"

"Nevermind that now Naruto. It isn't really all that important." Denai said, cutting his brother off. In all honesty, no matter how much he loved his brother, the red-head still hated for Naruto to be right, especially when it meant that he was wrong.

"Uh-huh. If you say so. You just don't want to admit that I was right." Naruto said, mockingly. Before Denai could reply, Itachi cleared his throat, gaining the boys' attention, and reminding them that they were not alone.

"I believe we have something important to talk about." Itachi said, gaining not just two, but three very confused looks.

"What do you mean we?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have your own pack to get back two?"

"Don't worry. Kisame is taking care of everything for me until I return." Itachi said, smirking at the irritation that was starting to show on Sasuke's face.

"Hn...fine. You can stay. But since none of this concerns you, you can wait outside." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm completely hurt that my own little brother won't let me stay and observes how he handles things in his pack. I was just hoping that I could learn something from someone the second most fearsome pact in our region. I wonder who's the first?" Itachi said, again smirking at the look on his brother's face.

"Hn, you're so annoying."

"Aw, I love you too. Fine. I'll wait outside." Itachi said, walking out of the meeting room, slapping Naruto's ass playingfully on the way out, earning him a glare from both Sasuke as well as Denai, and a slight blush from Naruto.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed, as he rubbed his temples. " Anyway, why don't you have a seat, so we can get this meeting overwith. I really need a drink."

"I was thinking the same thing..." Denai muttered, as he and his brother took a seat across from Sasuke.

"So...we're here to talk about which position we would like, right?" Naruto asked, still blushing from the previous sexual harassment he had just endured.

"Hn, that is correct. So...which position did you choose?" Sasuke asked, bothered by the fact that his blonde was still blushing. He'll have to remember to rip his brother's throat out later.

"Wait...I kinda thought we wouldn't get a choice in the matter." Denai said, surprise evident on his face.

"Oh you don't. I just wanted to know which position you _would perfer_. I had already decided what your position _would be_. As you can tell, I'm a bit sadistic." Sasuke said, smirking at the look of anger on both of the other boys' faces.

"That was so mean. Even for you, teme." Naruto said, obviously furious with Sasuke's attempt to...well, infuriate them.

"Hn, I can assure you that only the best interests of my pack went into my decision. It had nothing to do with my...personal desires." Sasuke said, wispering that last part seductively, causing Naruto to again blush, though he still showed signs of anger.

"So from that, I can say without a doubt, that you've decided to make us mothers, right?" Naruto asked, as he tried to fight of the erge to rip out Sasuke's intestines.

"Hn. Dobe, I can honestly say that you are smarter that you look."Sasuke said, smirking at the angry looks on both of the twin brothers' faces.

"Wow, that was kind of a dick move. What's next, are you gonna tie us up and toss us into a pit full of hungry mountain lions?"

"Sounds tempting, but no. I personally think it'd be a waste to do that to something so beautiful." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to blush.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Said an angry Denai. "You obviously have nothing else to tell us so we'll be leaving now." He said, as he grabbed Naruto's hand, and began to exit the room, until he was stopped by the raven.

"Wait! Actually, I do have something else to tell you."

"Ugh, what is it now?" Denai asked, obviously ready to leave the raven's presence.

"Has Kiba explained to you that, as werewolves, you now have certain...unique abilities?" Sasuke said, gaining the brothers' attention.

"Wait? You mean like...superpowers?" Naruto asked as he and Denai reclaimed their seats.

"Sort of. Both of you, like all werewolves, have many unique abilities. These include mind reading, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, geokinesis teleportation, matter manipulation, healing, and, only shown in a small few, omnikinesis, which means that a werewolf with this ability possesses all kinetic abilities, including those I didn't mention. I was hoping that while I had you two here, we could figure out what your unique abilities might be."

"So...how do we figure that out?" Denai asked.

"Well, there are two ways to determine what your abilities might be. If you were turned, then it would be determined by your personality, and if you were born a werewolf, than it would be determined by bloodline. Since you two were turned we'd have to look at your personalities. I can already guess that, based on Denai's personality, his abilities may be more...unappealing." Sasuke said, trying his best to anger the red head. He had might as well put his brother's plan into motion as soon as possible.

"What do you mean by that?" Denai asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying, your personality, much like your appearance, is very unappealing. In other words, you're an eyesore." Sasuke said, smirking at the furious look on Denai's face.

"That's it you piece crap! I've had it with you!" Denai said, as he leaped from his seat ready to attack the raven.

"Denai stop!" Naruto said, grabbing a hold on his brother, before he could attack the raven-haired teen. "Come on. I think it would be best if you weren't near teme for a while. A long while." Naruto said as he shot a heated glare at the raven, who blew a kiss at him, making Naruto blush. The blonde turned away with a "Hmpf!" and continued to drag his angry brother out of the room. Once the two were out of sight and earshot, Sasuke let out an evil chuckle.

"Hn. It seems I've made the little red-head mad. He looks cute when he is angry. Not as cute as his brother, but cute none-the-less. Its a shame I can't have both of them." At this, Sasuke let out a sigh. He had to admit, although he had just called Denai an eyesore, he was anything but. "At least the blonde shows signs of infatuation towards me." Sasuke said. Not long after that, Itachi walking in, smirking at his little brother.

"I'm guessing you're the reason the red-head was so pissed of, hmm?" Itachi asked, not getting a verbal reply. "I guess I have my answer, little brother."

"It wasn't my fault. He just didn't like my sense of humour." At this, Itachi snickered.

"Dear brother, don't you have to have a sense of humour for him to not like. By this, I mean to say that you are about as dull as watching mud dry."

"...Very funny. Why are you still here, by the way? Shouldn't you be getting back to that idiot mate of yours? What was his name?" Sasuke asked, causing Itachi to frown.

"You know very well that my mate's name is Deidara. And stop calling him an idiot. You know how I get when someone insults my possessions." Itachi said, his eyes turning red as he glared angrily at his younger brother.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow raised. "You still didn't answer my question. Why. Are. You. Still. Here?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with my darling little baby brother?" Itachi said, his eyes reverting back to normal.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke's response.

"I thought you wanted me to help you with your 'special plan' little brother. How am I supposed to do that from my on village? It's much to far away." Itachi asked, smirking.

"So is this you way of asking for my permission to vacation in my village for God knows how long?" Sasuke asked, as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Not at all. I couldn't bare being away from my love for more than a minute, let alone a couple of days...or weeks. But, I am willing to do it for you."

"Why?"

"I just think its time you've found a mate and settled down. You need to produce at least one litter, so that one of those pups can become the next alpha. What would happen if you just suddenly died, hmm?"

"...A war would break out for control over the pack..."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm gonna help you win over that intoxicatingly sexy blond."

"...Don't call him that. _You _know how _I _get over _my possessions._"

"Of course." Itachi said, as he began to walk out of Sasuke's office.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to...survey the blond. It's better to know the target before you strike."

"...Hn." _There he goes again..._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

After Naruto forced Denai out of Sasuke's office, the blond tried to calm his brother down. Though he failed in calming him down, he at least kept him from going back in and doing something the blond was sure they _both _would regret. Instead, Denai just stormed of into the woods, probably to cool down, Naruto figured.

_I can't believe that obnoxious asshole! How dare he call me an eyesore__! And how dare Naruto just let him?! _Denai wondered furiously. He shook his head in disbelief. _What did Sasuke do to my brother? _Denai sighed, and continued his walk.

Not long after that, he stumbled across a clearing, and deep within that clearing, set a very relaxing looking hot spring.

"...Finally! I can take a hot bath!" Denai exclaimed, as all of his anger suddenly washed away. "Its been so long since I've been in clean water. I bet I smell like a pile of crap from hell...ew."

Denai quickly undressed himself, until he was as bare as the day he was born, and set his clothes on a near by rock, after he cleaned them to the best of his abilities. After that, he slowly, yet at the same time, quickly, lowered himself into the hot spring. Not long after that, the soothing power of the heated water began to take effect, as he felt all of his worries and problems wash away. _Just what I needed. A relaxing hot spring with_ _n__o Sasuke, no Kiba, no freaky village full of pervs, and best of all, NO SASUKE...oh wait...I said that all ready..._

Denai just shrugged and closed his eyes, as the relaxing water entered his body, and refused to leave. In fact, because the water was so relaxing, it unknowingly caused the red-head to slip into a deep sleep, which overjoyed a certain brunette who just happened to be looking for the red-head for his half to death worried brother.

"...If I'm dreaming, I don't wanna ever wake up..." Kiba said lightly, as he wiped the blood that began trickling from his nose

* * *

**review, follow, and fav.**

**Its the only way to know if you truly like my fic.**

**Until next time, this is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Two Hours Ago**

"I'm really worried Kiba. He's been gone for over 2 hours..." Naruto said, as he paced back and forth, terrifying thoughts of his brother in danger trying to force their way into his head. "What if he got lost, and a really hungry bear discovered him! Or maybe he fell off a cliff and landed into a pit full of poisonous snakes and crocs!"

"Dude, calm down. I'm pretty sure that none of that could ever happen. And even if it did, shouldn't we be more worried about the bear, snakes, and crocs? I'm sure they would need our prayers more if they were ever unlucky enough to cross _your _brother's path..." Kiba said, half jokingly.

"Ugh, can't you be serious for more one second?! There's a life at stake here! My brother's life!" Naruto said, as the blonde callasped to his knees, close to crying. Seeing that he had caused this, Kiba quickly ran over to his blonde friend, trying to calm him down.

"Naruto...I know you're worried, but just give him some time to cool off. I'm sure he'll come back later...ok?" Kiba said, as he rubbed circles on the blonde's back. Naruto quickly pulled away from him and turned to look at him in anger.

"No, not ok! You claim you're in love with him, yet you aren't nearly as worried as me! If you wanna prove yourself, then go and save him, or at the very least, tell him that i was worried and beg him to come back!" Naruto said, folding his arms and glaring at the tattooed brunette.

"...I guess you're right...I am in love with him, and so far, besides hitting on him, I haven't done anything to prove myself to him. I'll bring him back...I promise." Kiba said, as he stood to run off into the woods.

_Now if I were a feisty red-head, were would I be...? _Kiba wondered as he looked around for any clues that could lead him to Denai. _Earlier, I could sense him, but now...it's like the connection has been broken...I wonder if this has something to do with...no way. He couldn't be one of...of...them. The special ones...If he's one, then that means that Naruto could very well be one as well..._

"Nah. I'm thinking to hard. Anyway, back to finding Denai. Maybe I'll just get lucky and stumble across him, like I did when we first met."

Just then, he heard what appeared to be snoring. Hoping it would lead him to a midday snack, or even possibly Denai, he followed the snoring until he reached a clearing with nothing but grass and...

_A hotspring? _Kiba wondered, as he began walking towards it. As he got closer, he could finally make out the person who had apperently fallen asleep in the hot spring. He stood there for a second, staring at the snoring red head that peace slept. "_Oh Kami...he's naked..." _Kiba said, as his nose bleed from the very...erotic images that played inside of his head. "If I'm dreaming, I don't wanna ever wake up..." Kiba said, as he unconsiously took off his clothes, until he too was a naked as the day he was born. He then slowly creep up to the hot springs and, ever so slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy, lowered himself into the water. He got as close as he could without waking the red head, and just stared in awe. Soon, a devious smile crept onto his face. He slowly leaned in and planted a light kiss onto Denai's lips. This went on for a few seconds until he felt brave enough to deepen the kiss.

He ran his tongue across Denai's lower lip, and to his surprise, he was granted entry. He then explored Denai's wet cavern, admiring its sweet, succulent taste. Wanting more, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even further, which unfortunately awoke the sleeping red head.

It took a moment, but when Denai finally realized what was going on, he blushed, and then bite Kiba's tongue hard enough to the point where it began to bleed. To he surprise, Kiba actually found this quite, for a lack of a better word, hot. He arched his back in pleasure, and pulled the resisting red head closer to him. Denai, who was becoming extremely uncomfortable with the way things were going, desided to knee Kiba in a very...sensative place.

As his eyes widened, Kiba released Denai from his passionate kiss, and screamed a scream only capable of someone in the most painful of pains that could _ever _be experienced. Denai almost felt sorry for causing this, but he then remembered that it _was_ the brunette's fault for almost raping him. Blushing at the thought of them in an intimate position such as that, he cleared his throat, and smoke as clearly and as kindly as he could.

"If you ever, _ever _kiss me like that again, is cut off your family jewels and use them to make curry, and the feed that curry to you, making sure that you eat every last drop. UNDERSTAND?!" Denai asked, looking down upon the frightened brunette, as Kiba stared into his soulless, lifeless eyes.

"U-understood...p-p-pleas don't k-kill me..." Kiba said, as he seemingly turned pure white.

"Ugh, since you've ruined my relaxing soak in the hot spring, I guess I might as well head back to the village. Close your eyes." Denai said, as Kiba looked at him with frightened eyes.

"W-why?" Kiba asked, stuttering in fear.

"Duh, so I can get out of the hot spring. You really think I would let you get a peak at me that easily...?" Denai said, winking.

"Wait, what? Are you saying that I might have a chance at seeing you completely nude one day." Kiba said, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Maybe. Oneday...But if you try something like that again...!"

"Right...curry...got it!"

"Alright...lets head back..."

_If Naruto and Denai are one of...of _them..._that means...well I don't know what means, but it definitely won't be good...for anyone._

* * *

**At the Villiage**

"I can't believe you of all people would just run off on your own like that! Do you _not _realize how worried you had me?!" Naruto yelled angrily at brother, who refused to look into Naruto's disappointed eyes. "How could you be such an _idiot_?!" At this, the red-head cringed.

'_Normally, it's me giving _Naruto _the "how could you be such an idiot" speech. Oh, how low have I fallen? I guess the shoe is on the other foot. Is this how I make Naruto feel when I give him this speech? Well, I normally have a good reason for doing so. I don't see what was so wrong about me wanting to cool down after getting angry when his wanna-be boyfriend insulted him.' _Denai thought to himself, before his thoughts were interrupted by the angry yells of a certain blonde brother of his.

_"_Are you even listening to me?! You've just been staring off into space while I lectured you! I don't do that when you lecture me! What are you thinking about that is so important anyway?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms with a huff.

"I was just wondering what was so wrong about me wanting to cool down after _your _wanna-be boyfriend insulted me!" Denai yelled defensively.

"Urm...well...nothing's wrong with that I guess, but...you still shouldn't have run off without me, or even Kiba...I guess...And Sasuke is NOT my boyfriend!" Naruto said.

"Sure he isn't, and I know, but come on. What did you think was going to happen while I was alone?" Denai asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well...I thought you got mauled by a bear, or fell into a pit full of hungry snakes and crocs..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? To be honest, I'd be more worried about the bears, snakes, and crocs..." Denai said, laughing slightly.

"That's the same thing I said." Kiba said, interrupting the conversation as he laughed along with Denai.

"Stop laughing! It's not that funny!" Naruto said, puffing out his blush-ridden cheeks. Denai rolled his eyes at this and put his arm around his brother. "You're right Naruto...it isn't funny." He said with a serious tone. "But that doesn't make it any less silly. I don't get why you were so worried."

"I was worried because...because you are my _brother _and I care about you. You always worry about me, which is justifiable, but...it makes me feel like...like you're always protecting me..." Denai gasped at this and gained a look of confusion.

"Naruto...of course I'm gonna protect you, and not because I don't think you can handle yourself. I...I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're all I have left..."

"I know..." Naruto said, as a tear ran down his face. He quickly wiped it away and turned from his brother and crossed his arms. "Don't think this touching moment will make me forget that I was mad at you for running off on your own." He said with a huff, as Denai deadpanned. Just then, the female alpha Sakura walked up with a smile that twins felt was somewhat...off. It basically didn't seem sincere.

"Hey newbies." Sakura said with a semi-acidic voice. "You're Naruto right?" She asked, as she looked straight at the blonde, to which he nodded his head. "Sasuke-kun would like to speak with you...privately." She said bitterly, yet still somehow retaining that fake smile.

"What? No, I forbid it!" Denai said, before Naruto could speak.

"Why? I personally think that it would be better if we spoke in private. That way, I won't have to worry about you trying to kill him." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"But what if he tries to rape you or something." At this, Sakura snorted, but decided it would be best to hold her tongue.

"Don't worry. I can take him if it comes to that. I am stronger than I look you know..."

"Ugh! Fine! But if tries anything with you, I will turn him into kibble..." Denai threatened, causing the pinkette to gain a tick mark.

"Ok! Come along little omega. I don't have all day." Sakura said, as she practically dragged Naruto off kicking and screaming.

"Wow, someone is in a bitchy mood. Even more so than usual." Kiba said. "She must be jealous."

"About what?" Denai asked, trying to ignore the way the girl was treating his brother.

"You see, she's practically in love with that bastard, Sasuke. She does eveything he says and follows him everywhere like a lost puppy."

"Wow, she must be really messed up in the head..." Denai said.

"Why do you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Well, you did say she was in love with Sasuke..." Denai said bluntly, causing Kiba to deadpan.

"Don't let her hear you say that..."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_'How dare he threaten _my _Sasuke! And what does Sasuke want with this idiot anyway?! Can't he see that we are meant to be together?!' _The pinkette thought, ranting to herself. _'Well, if he can't, I'll just have to show him myself. But first...I'll have to get rid of this blonde idiot, along with his hot-headed brother. Then Sasuke will be all mine! Hehe...' _She thought, before her thoughts were interrupted by, as she describes him, a blonde nuisance.

"Um, we're are we going exactly?" Naruto asked, confused because he didn't remember using their current path to get to Sasuke's hut before. "I don't remember coming this way when I spoke with Sasuke the first time."

"...We're going to Sasuke's home. Where you went was probably just the meeting area. It's were all of the allied packs meet for diplomatic reasons." The pinkette said, still dragging Naruto along.

"Oh. So...what's you're name?" Naruto asked. For awhile, it seemed as thought she wasn't going to answer him, so he gave up on waiting and they continued to walk in silence. Soon, they came upon a medium-sized hut with what Naruto could only guess as deer pelt acting as the front door.

"We're here." Was all the pink haired girl said, before she began walking away, briefly stopping to mutter something barely audiable that Naruto didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't really hear you..." Naruto said.

"...I said my name is Sakura. Don't forget it, because I'm only gonna tell you this once." She said, then she continued to walk off. Naruto stood there for a few more seconds, watching the girl walk away before shrugging, deciding that the girl must be bipolar. He then turned his attention to the hut in front of him and then took a deep breath and walked inside.

Once he stepped inside the hut, a faint aroma filled his nostrils. Naruto stood there for a mere moment, enjoying the intoxicating scent. _'What is that? It smells so...amazingly sexy .' _Naruto thought, letting out a slight moan. The more he inhaled the aroma, the more...excited he got. His face soon reddened as he noticed the uncomfortable tightness that he felt in the crotch of his pants. Luckily for him, the room was oddly pitch black, so if anyone else was there with him, they wouldn't be able to see his hardened member. He soon remembered the reason that he came to the hut in the first place, and the thought of the raven seeing him in this predicament only deepened his blush.

He tried his best to will away his erection, and when that failed, he decided to make use off the darkness to try and adjust it to make it less noticeable. In the midst of his adjusting, he heard a very familiar voice, which caused him to freeze in horror. "You don't have to worry about fixing yourself...its not that noticeable anyhow..." Said the owner of the voice, before he chuckled darkly. "And besides...I was kind of hoping to take care of your problem myself."

"S-sasuke?!" Naruto asked, somehow yelling and wispering at the same time. "Is that you?!"

"Well who else would it be moron? Honestly, you come to my hut, and wonder if it's my voice you are hearing. Were you expecting it to be someone else?" Sasuke asked, before once again chuckling.

"How is it that you can see me? It's completely dark in here!"

"Actually, it isn't dark at all."

"What do you mean? How else would you explain why I can't see anything?!"

"Well, I have very...special eyes, you see. They allow me to do various things, including looking inside another's mind. You know, see their likes and dislikes, among other things. I can see their thoughts, their memories, what turns them on. I can then utilize this information to create an illusion, in which I can trap them. You yourself are in one as we speak. Its one of my unique abilities. You know, the thing I was telling you and that horrid brother of yours earlier, before he so rudely interrupted me..."

"Wait? You mean you're doing all of this?! The weird smell, the pitch black darkness?"

"Yes, all of it. From the moment you've stepped into my hut, you have been trapped into an illusion where you can't see anything, but I on the other hand can see very well." Sasuke said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in realization.

"S-so that means...you c-can see my...my..."

"Your hard-on? Yes, very well actually. And, despite my earlier statement, from the looks of it, you have a nice sized piece of equipment. Not as big as mines but..." At this the raven walked closer to the blonde so that he was now directly in front of him. He then proceeded to grope Naruto's bottom, causing said blonde to jump in shock.

"Hm...you also have a very nice ass. I guess my brother was right..." Naruto tried to move away from the raven, but he noticed that he couldn't.

"W-why can't I move?!"

"You idiot. Didn't I tell you that you were trapped in my illusion. That means that I control everything, including you." Sasuke said, before he picked the blonde up in bridal style and carried him to so unknown location.

"Put me down you pervert!" Naruto yelled, though he was unable to fight back.

"As you wish..." Sasuke said, before he laid the blonde down on what appeared to be a very comfortable bed.

"What are you about to do you me?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with fear.

"That's a dumb question. Its pretty obvious what is about to happen." Sasuke said, before claiming the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss, then continuing down to nibble on his neck.

"S-Sasuke...I'm pretty sure this counts as rape...!" Naruto said, as he tried to bite back a moan that was desperate to escape due to Sasuke's nibbling on his neck.

"Well I'm pretty sure it doesn't." Sasuke said, ripping off Naruto's shirt to the blonde's dismay, and then continuing his exploration of the defenseless blonde's body. Naruto, who was still trying to hold back his moans, gained a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'Your pretty sure it doesn't?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke licked and sucked one of the blonde's nipples. He tried his hardest, but unfortunately a small, but still audiable, moan escaped past his lips.

"Come on Naruto. You and I both know you want this. The blushing, the moaning, and the growing erection are all tell-tale signs that you want it. So how can it be rape if you're practically begging me to," he paused for a second to bite the pertruding pink mound that made up Naruto's left nipple, causing Naruto to shudder and moan with uncontrollable pleasure, "satisfy your sexual needs." At this, Naruto could not argue, though that still didn't stop him from cursing his body for betraying him like this. He continued to try and will his body to move but to no avail. Soon, he lost all hope and decided it was best to remain silent, letting Sasuke have his fun, that way, he could get out of this situation as soon as possible. However, the raven became somewhat irritated with Naruto's abnormal silence.

"What's wrong? Not in the mood for talking?" Sasuke said mockingly. Seeing that the blonde continued to ignore him, he quickly thought of another way to make the blonde more active. "So that's it huh? After I pointed out how much you're enjoying this, you go all silent on me and give up? No crying? No begging me to stop? Oh well. It's not as fun, but I'm sure I can find another way to...entertain myself." He said, before ripping of the blonde's pants. He was somewhat shocked to see that Naruto didn't have on any underwear. '_Hm, so he likes to go commando. That's kind of hot.' _Sasuke thought, his mouth watering at the sight before him. Naruto, figuring out what the raven was about to do, immediately started trying his hardest to move, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle such intense pleasure. Sensing this, Sasuke let out a slight chuckle, before licking his lips and slowly, as if to tease the blonde, lowered himself to where his lips were just barely touching Naruto's member.

Before Naruto was able to protest, Sasuke engulfed Naruto's erected member, and started bobing his head slowly, trying his best to savor the moment. Naruto, on the other hand, was trying his best not to moan. He tried to ignore the incredible pleasure Sasuke was giving him. _'Damn it. I know its wrong, but it feels so good. UGH! Damn that sexy bastard...I can't give in. If I do, he'll think I'm some weakling who can't handle a little pleasure.' _Naruto thought, before he tried once more to will himself to move. He quit focusing on the pleasureable feeling, and focused more on becoming free. Finally, when he was about to give up, he tried one last time to regain his body.

_Come on! Move dammit! Move! _Naruto comanded his body. _Just let me move one finger...one! Just so I know it's possible to regain control..._

As soon as the pleading thoughts crossed his mind, like magic, his hands balled up into a fist. To say he was happily surprised was an understatement. _Yes! Finally! Now, come on rest of my body...work...move! _Soon, to both Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's fists were slowly rising, as he continued to regain control. Although Sasuke was somewhat shocked, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hmm...so it seems you are regaining control. You will still be mines."

"No way! As soon as I am able to move, I beating the shit out of you, and then I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Oh? But why?" Sasuke asked, as he ran his tongue along Naruto's still hardened cock, "Is this not to your liking?" At the sudden surge of pleasure, Naruto completely arched his back, before Sasuke continued his sexual attack on Naruto by engulfing both of the blonde's semen filled orbs, before deepthroating Naruto's cock. The blonde was once again unable to move, though this time, it was for a completely different reason. It was as if Naruto's body was now ten times as sensative to pleasure than he was before.

_I...I don't get it...It's like Sasuke's technique suddenly got even better. I couldn't withstand it before...but now...I can barely keep myself from fainting from the intense pleasure..._

"What's wrong my darling Naruto? Can't handle the pleasure?"

"H-How are you doing this?"

"Well, you may have regained the ability to move, but that doesn't mean I still can't control you."

"W-What does that mean?"

"You still don't get it? I didn't just control your movements, but your senses as well..." Sasuke said, before taking the blonde's cock head back in his mouth, causing the blonde to moan uncontrollably.

"N-No! Stop! I-I'm gonna...!"

Sasuke pressed his thumb against the base of Naruto's penis.

"Not yet, my love...first I will make you say you love me, then I will make you feel pleasure that is so intense, you will beg me for more." Sasuke said, as he continued to tongue Naruto's cock. He then lifted said blonde's legs over his shoulders, as he fingered Naruto's tight pink hole.

"Haaa...haaa...if...you think...that will ever...happen...then you are more...crazy than Denai thought...I could never...love someone...who tries to use...mind control...to make me love them!" Naruto said, as he let out tiny moans that had been able to escape. He hated to admit it, but the raven knew what he was doing.

"Hn...we shall see about that..." Sasuke said with a menacing smirk, as he removed his fingers from his blonde's ass, and lined his cock up with the tight, twitching hole. "I am going to fuck you senseless. You will beg me for more." Said Sasuke, as he plunged into Naruto's moist hole, causing the blonde to shiver uncontrollably, from the pleasure and pain.

Naruto tried his best to resist, but as the raven began to thrust in and out of him, hitting his pleasure spot everytime, he had eventually been taken over by the pleasure. He moaned as Sasuke leaned in and nibbled on his ear, as he whispered, "Do you love me yet?" which caused the blonde to shake his he vigorously, causing Sasuke to growl and say, "Hn, then I'll just have to fuxk you harder, won't I?"

Sasuke quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster, making sure to strike Naruto's pleasure spot as fast as he can. Naruto was so close to cumming and Sasuke knew this. Since he had control of Naruto's body, he was able to keep him from cumming, even without touching him.

"Sorry, can't let you cum until you say those three magic words. I...love...you. Come on, say it. I already know how you truely feel about me." At this, Naruto looked at Sasuke in a terrified shock, causing the raven to give his trademark smirk. "If you...haaa...know...then why...haaa...make me say it?" Naruto asked.

"Because...it isn't real until you can tell me yourself." This caused Naruto to look at Sasuke in shock.

"W-What are you...haaa...saying?"

"Kami, you are so slow. What I am saying is that...I love you...and I want you to say you love me back." Naruto completely froze at this. Sasuke loved him. All his life, he felt nothing but hate from others, excluding Denai of course. Hearing those three magic words made Naruto want to grab onto Sasuke and never let go. Of course, the stubborn little blonde could never say that out loud, especially to Sasuke, out of fear that there may be a small chance that Sasuke is using him. But he could take the chance of breaking the raven's heart, so instead Naruto just said, "Sasuke...it is hard for me to say I love you...it isn't that I don't think of you...I just...don't think I am ready to say those three words yet...maybe if you give me time...I might finally be ready to say it...if that is what you want..." Naruto waited for Sasuke's response to the point where he was afraid he had indeed broken the raven's heart. As he was on the verge of tears, Sasuke smiled and leaned in, and whisper, "I suppose that will do for now...but I will hold you to that promise of you saying you love me back..." Naruto smiled, as Sasuke kissed him from his ear to his lips, and held onto Sasuke, never wanting to let him go. "Now, I don't know about you, but I was really enjoying fucking you so..." Naruto turned as red as a tomato, hearing Sasuke say something so bluntly, as if he had no shame! "You are so cute..." Sasuke said, deepening Naruto's blush. "I am not cute..." Naruto retorted. Sasuke just laughed it off, and then continued making love to Naruto, who didn't give another complaint, as he unleashed all of those pent up moans that he had managed to hold back.

Sasuke thrusted in and out of his blonde, unable to hold back any longer. Fueled by his animalistic features, Sasuke leaned in and bit Naruto, and then licking the wound clean, marking the blonde as his own and no one elses. Naruto who was overcome by the pleasure of being marked by Sasuke, arched his back, already feeling close to cumming. "Sas...uke...I'm already...about to cum..." Naruto said, causing Sasuke _to grin. He loved how his blonde was so sensitive to intimate things. It proved that he was pure, and Sasuke was the one who deflowered him._

"Well then...cum for me...Naruto." Sasuke said, as he rubbed Naruto's member, causing the blonde to shudder in pleasure, before releasing his milky white seed all over the raven's hand, who merely licked it off while chuckling to himself. Seeing as though Naruto laid nearly unconsious due to him coming down from his sexual high, Sasuke decide he would pick up the pace, thrusting much more vigurously into the blonde. After a few more minutes, the raven moaned in bliss, as he released all of his seed into the blonde, and then collapsing next to him, exhausted. He pulled his blonde closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in a possessive manor. Soon, they both fell into a deep sleep, holding onto each other, as if they were afraid the other would somehow disappear while they slept.

* * *

**2 Hours Later:**

Naruto awoke, instantly blushing as he realized that his head was comfortably resting on the raven's chest. Memories of what previously happened only deepened the blush as Naruto rememebered every embarassing detail. The sounds he made, the way he arched his back in utter bliss, and the fact that he managed to finish way to early made Naruto wish he could run and hide in the nearest cave. _'I hope he doesn't think...any less of me...' _Naruto thought, before jumping at the raven's sudden response.

"Why would you ever think I would think any less of you?" Sasuke asked, as he quickly sat up and looked questioningly at his blonde. Naruto laid there for a second in awe of the fact that Sasuke could read his thoughts. Soon, however, memories of what Sasuke said about being able to look into his mind came flooding back, causing him to glare at the raven, who apparently didn't know what personal thoughts meant. "Ok, first off, stop reading my thoughts," Naruto said in a chastising manor, "and second, I thought you'd think less of me because of all the embarassing stuff I did while we were...intimate." Sasuke shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

"Naruto, I don't find anything you did embarassing. In fact, I found it kind of hot. Especially the part about you cumming so fast. It made me feel good knowing I was able to get you off that fast." Naruto blushed at this. "You know...if you'd like to try again and see if you'd last longer this time, I wouldn't mind." Sasuke said, as he leaned closer to the now red as a tomato blonde and began nibbling on his ears and planting light kisses on his neck.

"S-Sasuke!" Was all Naruto could manage to say before he was pushed over and mounted by the raven haired boy.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Kiba, I'm getting kind of worried. Its been over 2 hours. Naruto should have been back by now. You don't think that ass could have done something to him do you?" Kiba refused to meet the red heads eyes, for he was sure that if he did, then his thoughts would easily be read. He knew that Sasuke could not be trusted. He also knew that Denai was very violent, so he was definitely not going to be the person who tells the red head that Sasuke was probably in the middle of fucking his brother.

"Uh...of course not. Sasuke isn't dumb enough to try something with Naruto knowing how _you _might react." Kiba said, trying to laugh it off as if it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard.

"...Yea...maybe you're right. But still...I think I'm going to go to check in on them, just to be sure." Denai said, walking off in the direction of the meeting hall. Kiba, thinking that Sasuke and Naruto was more likely at Sasuke's home, decided that the least he could do was show Denai the way. He quickly caught up with the red head, and then began showing him the way to Sasuke's home. Within a few minutes, the two were standing right outside the ravens hut. Just as the red head was about to enter, Kiba quickly grabbed his wrist, forcing Denai to stop in his tracks.

"What the hell?!" Denai asked, glaring at the tattooed boy. "Let go Kiba, I need to check on Naruto!" Denai said, struggling to free himself from Kiba's strong grip. _'I didn't know Kiba was so strong...I'm oddly turned on by this..." _Denai thought to himself, as he still struggled for freedom. "I...I want to make sure that you don't do anything you're going to regret. If you find them in a certain situation, promise me that you won't fly off the handle." Denai glared at Kiba, who only looked back at him with pleding eyes. With a huff, Denai said, "Ugh, alright. If it'll make you let me go, then I promise not to go nuts and kill that bastard. But if he raped Naruto, then this promise will be null and void." Kiba thought this over for a second, before deciding that, in the end, there was no stopping him, so he reluctantly let the red head go.

After Kiba released him, Denai quickly ran into the medium sized hut, before he was shocked at what he saw. Naruto and Sasuke, both naked and asleep, with the blonde resting his head on the ravens bare chest, which glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Both of them had looks of exhaustion and satisfaction plastered onto their faces. As Denai's rage began to grow, he looked at the smile on the blonde's face. It wasn't the smile of someone who was hypnotised or under a spell. No, it was a genuine smile, one that only Naruto could pull off. Denai, whose anger began to slowly fade way, decided that if this made Naruto happy, then who was he to interfer. Sure, he still didn't trust the raven all that much, but he did trust Naruto. He sighed before quickly turning around to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he looked back, somewhat shocked to see the raven's eyes open, and focused directly on him. He glared at Sasuke before saying, "Take good care of my brother. If you hurt him, I will destroy you." Sasuke just smirked and replyed back with a "Hn" before he closed his eyes and when back to sleep. Denai took this as his que to exit.

Kiba was a little surprised at how fast Denai came back out. The look on his face did make him somewhat nevous, but since he wasn't covered in blood, he was sure that was a good sign. He wanted to ask what Denai saw while he was in there, but he thought it would be best if he didn't. Denai, as if knowing what the brunette was thinking, said, "Yea, I saw them in there. It looks like Naruto excepted his fate as Sasuke's submissive or whatever, but don't worry. I'm not mad and I'm not going to kill Sasuke either." Kiba let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before asking the obvious question, "Why?" Denai turned away from him and replyed by saying, "Because...Naruto looked happy being with Sasuke. All I ever wanted was for Naruto to be happy, and if Sasuke makes him happy, then who am I to ruin that." Denai said, before turning to look Kiba in the eyes, a small smile plastered on his face. "Kiba, since I know Naruto's safe, how about you show me around the village. Think of it as a private tour. Besides, I still don't know where I'm supposed to live, so you're going to have to show me anyway." Kiba paled slightly at this.

"Uh...I kinda forgot to mention this but...since you're supposed to be my submissive, you kinda have to live with me." Kiba flinch at the end, somewhat expecting a violent and painful reaction from the red head. To say he was a bit shocked when it never came was a bit of an understatement. He slowly looked up at the red head, who appeared to be thinking about what he just said. A few seconds later, Denai shrugged and said, "Well, I suppose it could be worse. Just don't think of this as me giving in. Living with you just happens to be the lesser of many evils. Now, lets go already." Denai said, grabbing Kiba's wrist and practically dragging him.

"W-Wait! I thought I was supposed to be giving _you _the tour!"

* * *

**review, follow, and fav**

**This is xxXKiba-KunXxx Signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of someone's lips pressed against his own. He opened his eyes, smiling at the culprit. Sasuke was currently on top of the blonde leaning down as he gave Naruto light pecks on his lips.

Naruto giggled lightly as he said, "Sasuke, what are you doing?" The raven rose up just enough so that he was still a few inches away from Naruto's lips, and said, " I thought it would be romantic if you woke up to your alpha giving you feather light kisses on the lips. Think of it as a sweet way to be woken up by the one you love." Sasuke said, leaning back in to recapture those soft, pink lips that Sasuke had fallen in love with.

"You are right. That _is _a sweet way to be woken up, but don't get any ideas of us going any further... I am still exhausted from earlier!" Sasuke laughed at this, as he climbed off of Naruto. "Fine. But only because I need to prepare myself."

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "What are you preparing for?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke's momentary stillness slightly frightened Naruto, but he still waited for a reply. Seeing as since Naruto wasn't going to change the subject, Sasuke sighed and said, "It isn't anything important. I'm just going to be gone for a little while to...take care of some business..."With that, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and hopped out of the bed to get dressed, his blackish blue tail swiftly moving back and forth. Naruto recalled an earlier discussion he had with his brother. _'I suppose now would be an okay time to ask this question.' _Naruto believed, as he sat up.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, attaining the raven's attention, "why is it that merely a few of the werewolves here have ears and a tail while some of the others do not? Is it because they weren't turned like me and Denai? Or could there be another reason?" Sasuke chuckled at this, causing Naruto to puff out his cheeks in annoyance. "What's so funny?!" Seeing Naruto irritated with his puffed out cheeks made Sasuke wish he could climb back into that bed and make his blonde squeal his name. He licked his lips at the thought, though he quickly pushed it out of his mind, knowing there was no way he could get out of his previous engagement. Instead, he opted to say, "I know you are new to the world of werewolves, but seriously. Don't humans know anything anymore?"

Naruto frowned. Was it really that necessary for him to insult Naruto? It wasn't like it was his fault anyhow. Why would he know about something he didn't even believe existed? Sasuke rolled his eyes at the frowning boy and said, "Alright, pay attention, because I am about to school you in basic werewolf knowledge. First off, the reason why some of us have tails is because it defines our roles in the pack, you know, whether you are an alpha, a beta, or an omega. Each type of werewolf has their own certain characteristics and responsibilities. Alphas are born as werewolves and they are the strongest of the three. They are naturally the leaders of their pack. They do not only have ears and a tail, but can also go full werewolf. Betas are also born werewolves, yet, unlike the alphas, they only have ears and a tail and cannot turn into a full werewolf. They are somewhat in between alphas and omegas as they aren't as strong as alphas, but they also aren't as weak as omegas either. They are usually used for hunting food or gathering information on enemy packs and also serve as guards for the omegas' protection. Omegas can be either born or turned and are naturally submissive to those they deem as being more powerful than they. Born omegas are usually mated with betas, while turned omegas are mostly mated with alphas. They are also the weakest out of the three types and are thus given stress-free work such as foraging for medicinal herbs, nursing wounded alphas or betas back to health, and cooking food caught by the betas. Male omegas are also the only males who have the ability to become pregnant. Did that answer your question?" Sasuke asked, receiving a nod in return. "Good. Now I can finish preparing myself so that I can leave."

Naruto fiddled with the soft blanket like pelt that covered his naked form, as he wondered how his brother might react to him and Sasuke being together. He knew that Sasuke wasn't exactly Denai's favorite person-er-werewolf in the world but still...he hoped they could at least get along for his sake. Just then, he remembered that he has not eaten since before he came to the village. His stomach growled, causing Sasuke to look at him and smirk. "It appears you're hungry. Well, I certainly can't have my mate starving before you've even begun to get settled in. Hn, I'll call for one of the betas and have them bring you something to eat." Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke left to find someone.

Naruto decided to get dressed before they came back so he got out of bed and searched through Sasuke's clothes, believing that he and Sasuke were both roughly the same size. After what had seemed like forever, he finally found something that he though fit his taste and began to dress himself. He found a black shirt with tiny orange and red swirls that formed a heart around a wolf with a fox nuzzling into the wolf's neck, and some black shorts that stopped just below Naruto's knees.

He sat back on the soft bed as he thought about how far he'd come in just such a short time period. Just four days ago he and his brother were practically hated by everyone they knew, except for one or two people who were close friends with their father. Now, here they are, a part of some werewolf pack, probably hundreds of miles away from the place they once called home. But now, they have a new home, one where Naruto had managed to find love, even if it was forced at first. He hoped Denai manages to find love too, so he could be happy. Truly happy…like him.

Just then, Denai and Kiba walked, Kiba sniffing the air, then suddenly looked at Naruto with his eyes widened in shock, before he looked away with a look of worry on his face. _'I'd know scent anywhere...Sasuke...you goddamn idiot...'_ Kiba cursed in his head, before making up some excuse to leave so that he could go and find Sasuke. "Sorry I have to uh...go and find my sister. Akamaru is sick and she's supposed to be watching him for me. I just want to make sure he is doing ok." Kiba left in a hurry, leaving Naruto and Denai staring at each other in confusion. "He has a sister?" They said simultaneously, before shaking their heads and sighing. The thought of a female version of Kiba was way too much for their poor minds to bare.

It just dawned on Naruto that Denai walked into Sasuke's hut, saw him in there (wearing _Sasuke's _clothes no less), and has yet to say a word about it. Either he's extremely good at hiding his anger (doubt it) or…

"You already know." Naruto said, cutting through the silence, as well as completely catching Denai of guard.

"W-What are you talking about? I already know what?" Denai asked in pure confusion.

"You already know about me and Sasuke! And don't deny it either…" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at his brother.

With a huff, Denai said, "Alright fine. I know…I walked in on you two all cuddled up a few hours ago. I was a little pissed at first, obviously, but…seeing how happy you were with Sasuke…I couldn't take that away from you. Yea, I admit that I don't necessarily like him but…I _do _love you. So if you're happy with him, then who am I to ruin it." Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes, yet he refused to let them fall. He refused to show such weakness, even to his brother, who had seen him at his worse and vice-versa. Instead, he captured his brother in a spine breaking hug which nearly knocked his brother unconscious. "Hehe, sorry. Sometimes I forget how strong I really am."

* * *

'Oh Kami, I hope I'm wrong about this...' Kiba thought to himself as he quickly followed Sasuke's scent. It appeared as though he was heading to the feeding area so Kiba decided to take a shortcut to get there quicker and hopefully catch Sasuke.

He had made it to the feeding area at the same time Sasuke did. The raven looked over and spotted Kiba as he walked up to him, a look of worry painted across his face. Sasuke found this quite unsettling, as Kiba seldom became bothered over anything. "Kiba? what is it? I've never seen you this stressed out before." Sasuke asked, as Kiba traversed the remaining distance between them. "It's...well it has something to do with Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes widened in worry. "What?! What's wrong?! Did something happen to him?!" Sasuke asked, fear evident across his face. "No...? Yes...? Look, it's better if we talk in private..." Kiba said, as he walked off, motioning Sasuke to follow him, to an area with less ears to hear their conversation. When they finally found somewhere private enough, Sasuke, unable to be patient any longer, demanded for Kiba to announce what had transpired with Naruto. Kiba replied with, "It wasn't really anything bodily damaging…" he said, causing Sasuke to let out the breath he had not known he was holding, "It's just...I smelled something...inside Naruto...he's pregnant. I'm mean I think so…anyway…" As Sasuke took this in a smile slowly began to spread across his lips._ 'Naruto...is pregnant...!'_ Sasuke thought, before he remembered the look of worry on Kiba's face.

"So Naruto is pregnant. How is that a problem?" Sasuke asked in a slightly irritated tone. "Isn't this a good thing? That means that if I were to die, then at least there would be someone left to run the village in my place." Kiba stiffened at the anger he was beginning to smell on Sasuke. Knowing how impatient Sasuke was, he quickly replied with, "Well…I guess it isn't _necessarily_ a bad thing…I was only worried because of that _thing _that's coming up. You know…that time of year when more than half of our pack will end up freezing to death." Kiba said in that tone that basically meant 'Uh, duh'. Sasuke immediately paled at the mentioning of this. How could he have forgotten! It only happens, like, every year during the winter months! It gets so cold that it's nearly impossible to survive, not to mention that most of the animals will migrate to somewhere warmer, leaving them with little to no food. _'Damn it! How could I have been so scatterbrained?!' _Sasuke thought, chastising himself. Sasuke quickly replaced his nervous look with his usual stoic face as he said, "Order everyone to move to the Northern caves. That should be the safest place to wait out the winter months. Make sure that the betas hunt three times as much prey as well."

"Got it!" Kiba said, as he quickly ran off to complete his new tasks, leaving a still troubled Sasuke behind. _'I can't stress about this now…I have so much to do, including bringing food back to my famished mate. That, for now is my top priority, seeing as how he is now eating for more than just himself.' _Sasuke decided as he returned to his previous mission of acquiring nourishment for his beloved.

* * *

**So I thought that this was a good place to stop. Sorry for any and all mistakes you may come across. I don't have a beta for this story so I basically rely on autocorrect as my only way of fixing my mistakes. Anyway, be sure to Review! Bye!**


End file.
